creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Camp Camp: Mass Murder
Have you ever heard about the show, "Camp Camp"? Basically it's a TV Web Series that was owned by "Rooster Teeth". The shows about a grumpy, selfish, and stubborn 10 year old boy that hates everything named Max where he ends up in a Summer Camp called "Camp CampBell" with one of the camp counsulor and he turns out to be friendly and follows the rules and makes sure kids get along and don't bad things around the place. His name is David. Normally Max hates David the most cause how annoying he is with things including trying to make people be happy and have fun. Max even has 2 friends at the summer camp named Neil and Nikki. Neil is usually a science boy that likes to invent things and do science camp. Nikki is a girl that's very nice but also rough to one and other. And another camp counselor named Gwen is basically also grumpy and always irritated like Max and get's really frustrated and jealous with most kids miss behaving the summer camp. And to be honest I'd acually happen to be a fan of the show. My name is Harry by the way. And I've liked how Camp Camp always had funny, sad, intense, and serious in most episodes including the season finales. I even happen to watch season 1 and 2 on YouTube on the Rooster Teeth YouTube Channel. And this TV Show isn't really a kids show though even though I thought it was once I've heard about it before I started watching it. It's a great show to be honest. But one day when I was searching on the internet about Camp Camp, I've found a website of an MP4 file that says, "Camp Camp" on it. I felt like I wanted to download cause I thought that it might be all of season 1 in 1 video so I decided to download it and watched it. It started with a warning that said that this might have disturbing and bloody content in it. It put up a text saying what the episode was called and it said in a red blood stained style, "Mass Murder". I felt pretty uncomfortable but I calmly proceeded to watch it. After the normal intro, it started with showing Camp CampBell and It showed only Max, Neil, Nikki, and David in the cabin and David started saying happily like in every beginning in every episode, "Alright Campers, today we're going to start doing arts and crafts!" Max said in his grumpy voice, "Ugh, David do we always have to do the same thing everyday?" "Now Max, you know the rules. Besides we could at least just spend time with each other since you've started getting along with poeple in this Camp." David replied to max. "Yeah com'n Max, after we do arts and craft.... why don't we go out and play with water guns like we did last time?" Nikki said as he patted Max in the back to calm him down. "But David, Max acually has a point with us always doing the same thing all the time? Could we at least just go hiking or something?" Neil asked to David. "Aw com'n kids, Gwen is out with all of the other kids you know. All I want to do is to spend awsome time with you 3." David explained to the kids. "Fuck!" Max whispered to himself. "Ok fine, David. I guess we could spend some time with you without those other loser brats in the camp." "Alright! first we need to ge.." Max then got a dart gun and shot David to be unconscious as David was about to finish his sentence and he then threw a rock at Nikki to make her fall asleep. "MAX, WHY THE HELL D.." Max punched Neil and he was also unconscious" and the screen faded to black. "What's going on?" I asked to myself. The next scene showed David, Neil, Nikki tied up and when they woke up, they freaked out and saw a bloody symbol on the wall and dead bodies in the floor and it was all of the workers and kids including Gwen. Max came and said "Hey guys." David asks, "What are you doing?" Max replies in an angry demonic voice, "Well I'm just teaching you all a lesson about what you did to me this summer. Like the fact that you bastards did nothing but always turn your back on me and shit!" Max then grabs a knife and stabs them and they start crying and screaming in pain. Nikki asked, "Why are you doing this? I thought were friends?" Max replied, "I NEVER NEEDED ANY FRIENDS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!" They soon lost their breathe and died. Max insanely cheered with joy, "Finally.... I'm free! *insane evil laughs*" Without anyone stopping him, he ran away from camp campbell and never looking back. The screen faded to black and they show the credits without playing the rap song that they do in.every episode. I asked to myself, "What the fuck was this?! I know camp camp. Has stuff like this but didn't know they do something.this dark!" I've wanted to report this to rooster teeth but i thought they might think i'm stupid and block me. I've had nightmares about this lately. Don't ever find something weird like this.... Even if you're interested in the show, "Camp Camp". Category:Non SpongeBob Lost Episodes